Femme Fatale
by Princess Narin
Summary: Él esta secretamente enamorado de ella aunque no quiera admitirlo, pero una canción le hace sentir mucho más identificado, ella es la mujer fatal que lo hace suspirar, lo sabía desde que vio sus ojos en Namekusei.


**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, pertenece al maestro Akira a quien admiro y adoro por haber creado semejante perfección.**

* * *

Femme Fatale.

Estaba yo comenzando mi día, era de esos días en los cuales no tenía demasiada prisa para ir a la cámara de gravedad así que me tomé un tiempo para desayunar con la señora rubia tan extraña que vivía alegre todo el día, canturreaba alegremente y movía sus caderas de manera no provocativa sino de una manera divertida como si ella viviese en un mundo de fantasía, ella era alegría a diferencia de su hija que era sensualidad.

Ah como esa mujer de pelo azul puede trastornarme, no quiero aceptarlo pero tan solo pensar en ella me hace sentir diferente, esa mujer tiene algo que me causa miedo, miedo de mí mismo, tengo miedo de caer bajo sus pies.

Ignoro ese pensamiento y vuelvo a fijarme en la mujer rubia quien deja de bailar absurdamente para hacerlo con justificación pues ahora prendió el equipo de música.

-Vegeta querido escucha con atención, esta es mi canción preferida- me dijo la mujer, me giré la miré pero no le hice mucho caso hasta que la canción empezó a sonar y empecé a sentirme sumamente identificado no sé exactamente por qué pero me cautivó y más cuando lo relacioné con la peli azul.

" _Here she comes, you better watch your step"_

 **Aquí ella viene, mejor mira donde pisas-** esa primera frase y me hizo sentirme nervioso e identificado pues ella estaba entrando aquí, tan hermosa aunque se vea desarreglada y despeinada. ¿Hermosa? ¡Ella me esta trastornando, mi mente me engaña!

" _She's going to break your heart in two,_

 _It's true"_

 **Ella va romper tu corazón en dos, es verdad-** ¿romper mi corazón? No creo que eso sea posible, eso pienso hasta que veo que al estúpido de su novio llegar al comedor, él llega y se dan un largo beso, siento que algo dentro mío se aprieta ¿eso es romper mi corazón?

" _It's not hard to realize_

 _Just look into her false colored eyes"_

 **No es difícil darse cuenta, solo mira dentro de sus ojos de colores falsos-** sus ojos, no deseo mirarla a los ojos, son algo que nunca había visto en todo el universo, ella es única.

" _She builds you up to just put you down, what a clown"_

 **Ella solo hace su ego más grande mientras te desprecia, que payasa-** es que ella me confunde, me trata de una manera tan especial ero sin embargo sigue con el débil ese, es una payasa, gritona, y estúpida mujer que me estaba volviendo loco.

" _'Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale)_

 _The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale)_

 _She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale)"_

 **Porque todo el mundo sabe (ella es una mujer fatal)-** es una mujer fatal, me repito mentalmente mirándola.

 **Las cosas que se hacen para complacerla (ella es una mujer fatal)-** he tratado de molestarla, solo para que centre su atención en mí.

 **Ella es solo una pequeña provocadora (ella es una mujer fatal)-** ¡Oh no sabe cuánto me provoca!

" _See the way she walks_

 _Hear the way she talks"_

 **Solo mira su forma de caminar, escucha su manera de hablar-** es que la he observado desde que llegué, primero por curiosidad, pero luego simplemente porque me siento fascinado hacia ella, aunque no lo admitiré.

" _You're put down in her book_

 _You're number thirty seven, have a look"_

 **Ella te dejará en su libro, eres el número 37 échale un vistazo-** no yo no seré parte de su lista, aunque quisiera ser el último número, el que cierre la lista para siempre.

" _She's going to smile to make you frown, what a clown"_

 **Ella te va a sonreír para hacerte fruncir el ceño, que payasa-** es como si la canción lo predijo, ella me miró, me sonrió y yo solo fruncí el ceño en respuesta. ¿Esta canción esta maldita?

" _Little boy, she's from the street_

 _Before you start, you're already beat"_

 **Tú niño pequeño, ella es de la calle. Antes de comenzarás ella ya te venció-** No. Ella no puede vencerme, soy yo quien la venceré y la haré caer rendida a mis pies, no al revés.

" _She's gonna play you for a fool, yes it's true"_

 **Ella va a tomarte por un tonto… es verdad** \- ella puede pensar lo que quiera, si quiere que sea un tonto, lo seré pero no lo soy.

"Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale)

The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale)

She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale)"

 **Porque todo el mundo sabe (ella es una mujer fatal)-** Si eso es ella, es fatal.

 **Las cosas que se hacen para complacerla (ella es una mujer fatal)-** la complaceré, yo lo haré.

 **Ella es solo una pequeña provocadora (ella es una mujer fatal)-** me fascina que me provoque.

" _See the way she walks_

 _Hear the way she talks"_

 **Solo mira su forma de caminar, escucha su manera de hablar-** la veo alejarse mientras habla felizmente con el perro de Yamcha.

Y la música se desvanece lentamente dejándome pensativo. ¿Qué había sucedido esta música me había hecho sentir identificado al ver a Bulma?

La mujer rubia me saca de mis pensamientos pues me mira como si tuviese una incógnita.

-Y bien Joven y apuesto Vegeta, ¿qué te pareció?- me preguntó la mujer.

 _ **-Es una mujer fatal-**_

Respondí siguiendo los pasos de Bulma con la vista.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, me inspiré con la canción de Velvet Underground – Femme Fatale.**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
